Sleepover Spies 2: Boys Night Out
by 1KamZ
Summary: After the events that happened at Peach's slumber party, Mario and Luigi are hosting a similar event of their own four years later but this time their doing things outdoors. The girls from the slumber party are not invited but that doesn't stop them from sneaking by to spy on the guys night out. Will they get caught or will something entirely different happen? Rated M for Lemons!
1. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Okay so this is an important Authors note that everyone who are new and old to this story should take heed. I've completely restarted the entire plot of this story meaning that everything that was in the recent chapters (Chapter 1 & 2) have been erased and I came up with something fresh and better for you to enjoy. Of course though this story will keep its sexual nature. Oh, and this authors note will get deleted as this just a small announcement of what happened to this story to prevent confusion to those who read this before.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sleepover Spies 2: Boys Night Out**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Five years later after the events that happened at Peach and Daisy's slumber party, the Mario Bros. and the returning following males finally confirmed that they are having an event of their own. Similar to the females' party with only girls being allowed, the guys only invited males to attend.**

It was soon nearing sunset in the Mushroom Kingdom, the time was 5:23 p.m. and the Boys Night Out event looks quite promising. This great event was planned by Luigi and Mario due to the fact that they couldn't join in on Peach and Daisy's slumber party, so having something on their own was the right way to go. Behind Luigi's Mansion in the near backyard, 7 individual tents were perfectly set up around to form a circle as well as some chopped wood placed right in the middle to create a fire place. Mario and Luigi were busy carrying some more chopped wood over to the fireplace, Yoshi and Toad were both occupied on a competitive game of Mario Kart 8 that was displayed from a very large projector screen in front of Toad's tent, DK watched the game while playing with his new bongos that he got from Candy for his birthday, and finally, Wario and Waluigi were busy teasing the two working plumbers with wide smirks on their faces.

"Yeah that's right you two, break those backs and make them strong," Waluigi sneered, mocking at them. Wario lightly chuckled and only stared at them.

"Ugh tell me why did we invite those two again, bro?" Luigi muttered to his brother.

"Because I owe that Waluigi guy a favor for helping me dodge a Bullet Bill with Rosalina the last time we were in that slumber party adventure," Mario replied. "I don't know where Wario came from though."

Luigi groaned, annoyed to see his rival stare at him while he struggles to carry the wood with his brother. "At least try to help us and stop the mocking," he uttered.

"Pipe down loser and get to work," Waluigi snorted back at him.

Little did the guys knew that it seems that they are being watched by 8 individuals unseen by them as they all are perfectly hidden behind a bush. Those 8 individuals are the same group of girls that were at Peach's same slumber party before. They somehow found out about the boys night out when Daisy overheard Luigi inviting his friends to the event a week ago.

* * *

"Wow Peach you are right, those guys are really having some kind of sleepover," Rosalina spoke, peeking over the bush and gazing at the guys.

"Yeah and I can't believe its really happening," Peach chuckled, peeking over the bushes as well. "I guess Mario was really serious when he said he was going do one."

"I know," Toadette spoke as well. "Sure we had an awesome sleepover in the past but I highly doubt this will be even better than what we had."

"You're right," the Peach agreed, watching Mario toss wood into the fireplace. For some strange reason, she began to fall into a slight trance while gazing at the plumber and began biting her rosy lips. "Wow, look at my Mario, working so hard just throwing wood. I wish he would throw some of his wood into my-"

"Woaahh! Too much information!" Pauline quickly interjected with the look of disgust on her face.

"Hehe sorry... got a little carried away," Peach giggled anxiously.

"Shh Shh girls check this out!" Mona silenced everyone to peer back on the guys.

* * *

Suddenly, Wario jumped in and continued to annoy the Mario Bros. once again. "Hey stumpy and wimpy, quit the yapping and get more firewood, the sun's almost gone and were gonna need some light!" he shouted.

Luigi only grumbled and made his way back into the forest to collect some more firewood, leaving his brother behind to catch his breath.

"So arent you gonna follow him?" DK asked the red plumber after making a quick beat on his bongos.

"Oh heheh, Luigi told me to wait here until he gets back," he chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. DK only raised an eyebrow at his obvious lie while staring at him.

* * *

"Heh Wario is so bossy," Mona laughed to herself.

"Hmm, but that Waluigi guy is so mean. I feel sorry for whoever girl he ends up dating because he's so disgusting," Rosalina said in distaste, peeking at the tall man before shaking her head.

"Who knows Rosalina, maybe its gonna be you one day," Pauline replied with a slight chuckle.

"God I hope not!"

Daisy suddenly started her way off into another direction leaving the girls as well.

"Daisy you leaving?" Rosalina asked her.

"I'm...I'm going for a walk," she replied faintly. "I'll be right back."

The star princess only shrugged at the dull answer and turned her attention back to the boys.

* * *

Daisy was slowly on her way having a stroll through the woods, staring down at her feet with each step she took. She then heard some rustling sounds coming from nearby and turned to its direction. "Is someone there?"

The sounds grew a bit louder this time, causing her to follow the sound to find out what's causing it. She stopped in her tracks to finally found out that those noises were from Luigi as he was too busy grabbing some more firewood. For some reason, Daisy hid herself behind a nearby bush and spied in to see what he was doing.

"Ohh Daisy I miss you very much..."Luigi muttered in such a gloomy tone.

Daisy was already upset to even see his face right now but her attitude suddenly changed when he pulled out a small object that was unseen to her vision. This caused her to pay her undivided attention to him.

"I only wish I can make things up to you but what's the point, you already hate my guts and you never wanna see me again."

"He got that right...but what the hell is that in his hand though I really can't see." Daisy slightly tried her best to stand on her feet but she accidentally stood on some loose tree branches on the ground near her which caused an audible cracking sound.

Luigi heard the sounds and immediately became alarmed. "Oh no I think I hear something," he cried. "I'm getting outta here."

Daisy watched as he ran with the firewood now becoming peculiar as to what Luigi was holding before. She now made her way back to where she was with the girls.

"STOP CHEATING YOSHI!" Toad hollered. "Get your dang tail outta my face I can't see," Toad cried once again, flailing his arms around since Yoshi was blocking his view with his tail just to win their game.

"Hahaha! Yes I won! Kiss my green butt!"

"No fair you cheated!"

"Give it up Toad you just suck at this game!"

Toad only reply was an annoyed growl as he was ready to charge after the dinosaur but was quickly stopped by Mario. "It seems like this game looks very interesting," he commented with a chuckle. "I wanna play."

Yoshi nodded and they began a new three player game as themselves.

* * *

"Wow I wish Yoshi wasn't such a big cheater all the time, Birdo," Toadette spoke.

"He better be a cheater on the damn game and not a cheater in our relationship or I'll kill him," Birdo retorted.

The girls all laughed at her comment, all except for Daisy as her gaze were turned away from the boys the whole time they've been there. Peach noticed her friend in this state and went to speak to her.

"You still mad?" she asked her friend.

A week prior to the boys slumber party, Daisy and Luigi had a big dispute because of Luigi's negligence in keeping track of their anniversary days as well as planning something special for the both of them. It was on their 10th anniversary that Luigi stood up his princess on a date to dinner, this was the last straw and resulted them to end their relationship once and for all.

"I'm fine... I just don't wanna see Luigi's face at all tonight.

Peach understood and went back to spy on the guys once more.

* * *

Yoshi was once again cheating on their game and this only caused Toad to become highly infuriated at this. "Haha I won again! You both suck!"

Yoshi's cheering only made Toad even more annoyed. No longer caring about anything, Toad grabbed a rock and smashed all three of the Joy-Cons now leaving everyone with nothing to use to continue controlling the game. "Suck that!" he taunted. Yoshi realized what he has done and growled at his actions.

Mario only shook his head and began proceeding over to Luigi's Mansion. "I'm gonna get more Joy-Cons Luigi should have some more in his room," he announced. "Please don't kill each other."

"We'll try," they both said in unison glaring at each other as Mario left.

* * *

Peach wasted no time as she left the girls and tried to follow Mario for some reason.

"Where you going?" Candy asked in curiosity from the sudden leave Peach made.

"Gonna go see what that man is up to so I'll be right back just give me about 20 minutes." She took off into the same direction that Mario was going, disappearing into more bushes.

 **EOC**

 **So there it is my perverted friends , new plot new mission but it gets better on in the later chapters with a lot of lemon and adult content. Peach is on her way to see what Mario is up to, will she find him? Tune in to Chapter 2 to find out!**


End file.
